1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are generally in the field of optical image generation and display. More particularly, apparatus and methods are disclosed for generating and displaying a true 3D image; most particularly, a wearable near-eye apparatus for generating and displaying a true 3D image viewable by a single eye of a viewer, and applications thereof.
2. Related Art
The display of 3D images in two-dimensional media has conventionally used well-known stereoscopic techniques. These involve presenting two slightly different views of the same 2D image, one to each eye, to realize a 3D effect. However, each eye still has to focus on a fixed distance where the 2D image plane is located, forcing the eyes to converge at different distances to perceive objects at different depths. These erroneous focus cues can be discomforting as well as producing pseudo-3D images that lack high fidelity. This is quite different for each eye when seeing the real, 3D world. Even the single eye of a viewer can adjust its focus to see the object at different distances or depths. The reader is directed to US Publication 2011/0075257 for an informative background discussion on the shortcomings of existing stereoscopic 3D display technology and alternative 3D display approaches, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The '257 publication also discloses three-dimensional electro-optical displays that can be head-worn or otherwise placed relative to a person's eyes in a manner allowing the person to view images rendered by the display. The disclosed invention utilizes a 2D micro-display in conjunction with an active optical element (e.g., liquid lens, adaptive mirror) such that a change in the optical power of the active element moves an intermediate image whose distance at which the micro-display-generated image is formed can serve as an accommodation cue for the person with respect to the intermediate image. The disclosed technology, however, is complex and may not provide a desired level of image quality.
There exists a need for a 3D image display that is technically simple and robust, produces high fidelity 3D images, allows true 3D image viewing, is comfortable to use without adverse physiological effects, and otherwise addresses the know shortcomings and disadvantages in the art. The embodied invention, described in detail below and in the appended claims, provides solutions to the problems associated with convention 3D image display and offers commensurate advantages and benefits.